


' Altea high school '

by misake_nai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mates, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Smut, Teacher Allura (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lotor, WereGalra Keith, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: Feeling as if he's been watched turning around to see the wolfs eyes focused on him.He felt embarrassed then felt stupid for feeling embarrassed because a wolf was watching him strip.And all of the sudden he wasn't really comfortable to undress here.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance loves mornings, and to him, there's nothing better than to wake up to the sound of the birds.

He likes the feeling of a fresh new start of a good day, or so he hoped that today is going to be good.

He always had a routine in the morning, he wakes up to remove his face mask, after all, his skin can't be less than perfect.

After that, he takes a nice shower, brushes his teeth then do some yoga before he has to go dress and make sure to look fabulous as always of course.

And then he meets Pidge and Hunk then all of them go to school together.

Lance love his life, his family, and his friends and he absolutely loves that he was accepted in Altea high school.

He loves that he got in this school because he can be here with Pidge and Hunk. but also because it opened so many doors to what he could be in the future, he loves knowing that his dreams can come true, that he can make his family proud of him. 

He remembers when he first got a message from Altea, he was too afraid to open it and in the end, his sister Veronic opened it for him.

The memory of how high both of them screamed that day always made him laugh.

His Dad was really angry at them saying that the neighbors are going to get angry again and that he was not going to listen to the old lady next to door complain about how he can't control his children.

His mom had made a cake that day just for him, she put it on the dining table when Marco come running in the room from school and somehow ended up giving the cake a big kiss with his whole face and to Lance disappointment, no one was able to eat that cake but his brother after that.

Both his parents weren't really sure about letting him go, especially since the school is really far away from home and it was really deep in the woods.

But they weren't going to stop him from chasing his dreams especially when he was this close.

They, after all, know that this meant a lot to him.

Altea high school was one of the best school ever and it didn't just accept anyone.

So for them to accept Lance was like a dream because he wasn't as smart as Pidge and Hunk and he had nothing that he was really that good at.

The only thing he thought he was good at was dancing but his old teacher kept telling him that he was just making a fool out of himself and wasting everyone is time so he wasn't really confident about that anymore.

Even though everyone else told him he was good, it didn't mean he was that great.

He wouldn't know until his second year if he was really good enough to be a dancer to go on stage to sing and do what he loves so he promised his mom he wouldn't think too much about it.

Will ... more like he would try to not think too much about it.

At first, he thought that he was going to need a roommate and he started freaking out worried that his roommate could be a creep or worst someone hot!!

But then Hunk told him that Altea cares a lot about the student's privacy, so he was going to have a whole room to himself that surprisingly have a bathroom of it one.

And that was probably one of the best news he heard.

He loves to take long showers so imagine if he needed to share a bathroom with someone that couldn't have ended well.

Him, Hunk and Pidge decided to go to Altea three days before classes began, so they have time to get used to the place a little.

The trip took him and Hunk a whole day, they used the car that Lance's father give to him it might be old but it sure did the job.

When they got there they met Pidge.

They all took a tour together laughing and joking and man was the school amazing!

they soon discovered that the dorms were kind of far from the school.

Pidge was room number 416, Hunk 417 and Lance 501 he would be lien if he said he didn't feel kind of left out as he watched his friends go to their rooms together that day, leaving him behind.

But the frown on his face was soon gone when he discovered that his room wasn't in the building but outside and it appears that there weren't many students living around here so there's no need for him to worry if he was being too loud.

The view was amazing around here and he wonders if he can find some animals around and knowing that he is in the middle of woods there should be.

Maybe some rabbits, he would love to take a photo of one.

When he walked in the room back then he probably shouldn't have been really that surprised, with how amazing the school was no wonder the room would look like five stars hotel.

His things were already there, the room looked good but something was wrong it just wasn't... filled with life, like how Lance's home was.

He was so tired and lonely that day, and he slept like a baby hoping that tomorrow was going to better.

That was two weeks ago.

There was a knock on his door "Come on Lance move your big fat lazy ass!"

"excuse you my ass is perfect, right Hunk?" Lance said as he opened the door, with his backpack on his shoulder.

"Bro leave me out of this I don't feel real that comfortable talking about my best friend's ass."Hunk said as he started walking away.

"The betrayal," Lance said dramatically as he and Pidge followed Hunk.

And this is how it normally goes they go to school together, then they eat breakfast then get separated when they go to class and Lance doesn't see Pidge or Hunk until the afternoon when they eat lunch.

"My god the math class was horrible!!" Lance cried.

"Will I believe if you didn't flirt with Allura in the start of the year she wouldn't be this hard on you," Pidge said as she sits down beside him.

"How would have I known she was a teacher!" Lance said with a pout on his face.

"Lance has a point she looks so young for a teacher." Hunk said as he got the food out giving both Lance and Pidge some of it.

After that, both Hunk and Pidge start to talk about some things that happened in their science class or whatever.

And when they finish eating they get back to there classes and Lance wouldn't really see them again until the next day or if he goes to their rooms to hang out with them.

So it would be understandable when he says that he was kind of lonely, but on the other hand, his family talks to him every couple of days and he spend a lot of time knitting, making things for his room, so it wasn't that bad.

He even made some cool blue lion slippers.

He had made that room feel a little bit like home and he really wants to get back so he can rest and take a long needed nap.

The way from the school to his dorm wasn't that far but it sure as hell wasn't close so he really needs to stop thinking and start moving his legs.

The sunset a long time ago and if you are one of the people who thought the woods were scary before will you better think again because right now it was super creepy.

Hey look at the bright side he's almost there-

Lance stopped in his tracks and listen closely making sure to not make any sound.

And he can hear it the small pined noise and the huffs like whatever is there is having a hard time breathing.

He looked around him trying to find where the noise was coming from.

He looked behind a bush.

And he found an injured dog the poor thing, Lance moved closer to take a look- 

It flashed its fangs at him ... scratch that he found an injured wolf.

And he wasn't sure it was a good idea to move closer to it.

But on the other hand, is he really going to leave it to die out here like this?

Putting both his hand in front of him in a peaceful manner, showing that he wasn't going to hurt it, and moved closer "He there pal you look like you could use so help."

He made sure to talk slow and soft so he wouldn't scare it, and it wouldn't try to run away and hurt itself more.

He kneeled beside it and it growled at him"It's okay I'm just going to take a look, see how bad it's."

It didn't move as he got closer to it but its eyes didn't budge from his face as if it was studying him.

Looking at the wound on its stomach and he gags at it "My god did something attack you? another wolf?"

He questions it as if it was going to answer him.

"This looks really bad and I don't think anyone here can help...." the wolf just watched him as he bit on his lips.

Suddenly he looked back at it "I'm going to do something really stupid and I need you to not bite my face off when I do it."

The wolf did nothing but stare at him as Lance moved even closer, putting the wolf's head on his shoulder and the other hand under his legs and slowly he stood up caring the wolf with him.

"My mom is going to be furious with me," he said with a chuckle.

The wolf howled in pain a broken sad howl that broke Lance's heart with it "It's going to be okay am going to make sure of it, I promise you."

The wolf put its nose in the space between Lance's shoulder and neck and started sniffing there and it looks like that calmed it down a little that's when Lance decided it's time to start moving.

Lance ended up running back to his dorm with a bleeding wolf in his arms.

When he was finally there he was out of breath because damn this wolf was really big and really heavy how did he not notice this before?

Oh, right he was to focus on the injured to take a good look at it.

Then he wanted to smack himself in the face because how was he sposed to open the door like this.

"Man no wonder my Dad looks so wasted after he talks to me for too long, I'm an idiot!" he said to the wolf who was staring at him all the way but also too focused on sniffing him to give a shit about anything else.

He slowly kneeled down in front of the door trying to get the keys from his backpack without dropping the wolf or moving too much.

And when he finally got it out and was trying to open the door the wolf started howling in pain again "I know, I know, and I'm so damn sorry!"

Opening the door then pushed it open with his foot, he quickly moved inside slowly putting the wolf down on his bed.

He can change the sheets later, right now taking care of the wolf was all he can think about.

As soon as he let go of the wolf it started whining, was it because of the pain or because the wolf really liked to smell him, Lance had no idea.

Closing the door and making sure not to forget the keys out said he locked the door then and run quickly to the bathroom.

Opening the cabinet and getting the first aid kit out.

Then going back to the wolf, he kneeled in front of the bed then started trying to clean up the wound.

He hoped that cleaning a wolf's wounds isn't that different from cleaning a human's.

He had taken care of all kind of wounds because his younger siblings always got hurt so he knows something.

After cleaning up the wound he took a really good look at it and it's not as deep as he thought it was back in the woods ... that's strange.

Looks like the wolf was weak because he lost a lot of blood and nothing else.

All it needs right now is to get the wound covered up and it will be good ... for now.

After finishing he sigh letting his head rest on the bed and just relax for a second.

He felt something wet on his neck startled he jumped, moving away quickly his right hand went to cover his neck and he stared at the wolf in a shock.

Violet eyes stared right back and if Lance didn't know any better he would have said that they looked so ... human.

Looking at the wolf's mouth, his teeth could have ripped Lance's throat open easily, he needs to be more careful.

He swallowed and started to get up shaking his head trying to get his shit together.

"I'm just tired." he looked at the wolf and pointed a finger at him "You need to stop with the obsession with my neck, not anyone can just lick it you know."

He moved closer to the wolf "Come on let's put you over there I need to change the sheets."

Moving it to the big chair in the corner, it wasn't that comfortable but Lance doesn't think him sharing a bed with a wolf is a good idea.

Changing the sheets quickly, then turning back to the wolf "tomorrow I will try to talk to someone about you."

He got one of the blankets he knitted from the closet and put on the wolf.

He sighs then start to take the bloody shirt off, feeling as if he's been watched turning around to see the wolfs eyes focused on him.

He felt embarrassed then felt stupid for feeling embarrassed because a wolf was watching him strip.

And all of the sudden he wasn't really comfortable to undress here.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he said as he got himself some new clothes.

He looked back at the wolf who was really interested in staring at Lance and man if the wolf was a human he would be checking Lance out right now.

And now Lance was losing his mind, maybe he was feeling more lonely then he first thought or maybe this wolf is just odd.

"Just go take a shower Lance and forget about this," he said to himself as he opened the bathroom door.

And a shower he took a really long one, putting on the face mask he got out of the bathroom with a sigh.

Looking at the wolf he found out it was sleeping and he relaxed even more now that the wolf's eyes didn't follow him everywhere.

He turned off the lights then laid down on his bed hugging his blanket he breathed in and just closed his eyes.

He can worry about everything else later.

At some point in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes to see violet eyes looking right back at him.

so beautiful, so breathtaking.

He felt the person kissing his neck softly then licked it and bite a little, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him.

There was a soft chuckle "My mate, so beautiful."

Oh, it was a boy and his voice was something that Lance would love to hear more of.

There was a hand on his cheek "So caring."

Another kiss to his neck then the boy was standing up and moving away from Lance who whined unable to talk.

violet eyes looked back at him "Don't worry you will see me soon."

Then he left the door closed behind him.

Lance the surged upwards in bed looking at the closed door with confusing.

Looking around him he noticed two things one the sun has raised and the second is that he was alone in his room.

Th-the wolf was gone.

"What the hell is going on here?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, now I'm doing this!  
> sometimes I wonder how my brain works.
> 
> Anyway plz, Comments/Kudos if you like this that would really mean a lot!
> 
> You can also see my other Klance fic over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766020/chapters/34147481)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misake_nai)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at him he actually has a mullet, and it looks so good on him to the point that it's really annoying.
> 
> He had no sense of fashion but somehow he still looked hot ... how in the hell is that even possible?
> 
> He looked like one of those bad boys in Veronica's romance novels that Lance, of course, didn't steal from her to sit alone in his room and read.

You can all probably understand when Lance says he had finally lost his mind.

Because here's the thing wolves don't just poof into thin air just like that and that dream he had didn't make any damn sense.

Lance wasn't a stranger to fucked up dreams like this one but that was a really weird dream and surprisingly he wasn't creeped out by it as much as he should.

Actually, it made him feel so ... soft and kind of .... needy?

Like he needs something but he doesn't know what.

God, Lance still can feel that boy's lips on his neck as if it was still there.

Let's not forget how nice that boy's voice was, Lance would love to fall asleep to that voice.

He should stop imagining waking up with big strong arms around him because it was just a dream damn it.

He really thinks he should slap himself for blushing like an idiot when he thinks about it.

Maybe he liked being called beautiful a bit too much.

Plus, he really doesn't want to talk about how the wolf and the boy had the same looking eyes because you know that's actually was the part that makes him freak the fuck out.

And the fact it was glowing in the dark didn't really help to ease him.

He would have believed everything was a dream if not for the bloody sheets and shirt in the bathroom.

He's totally going to throw those away, like can you imagine how hard getting the blood out of them going to be, no way in hell is he going to do that.

Nothing made sense to him right now, maybe he was really that lonely to have a dream like that.

That boy called him 'Mate' and Lance was wondering if he was using it in the friendly 'Hey Mate.' way or the 'my Mate, I'm going to fuck you' that he really didn't imagine or think about at all way?

....Let's just pretend he doesn't know the answer to that.

He needs to just accept the fact that maybe he just didn't lock the door and the wolf somehow opened it and the dream is just some kind of a stupid coincident.

Maybe he's overreacting a bit, but waking up from a weird dream to find out that the wolf he had just saved disappeared was really doing things to him.

And he's going to be late for school so he didn't even have time to take a shower.

If he looked stressed out or about to faint Pidge and Hunk didn't say anything or maybe they were just too busy talking with one another to say anything about it.

Lance wonders when they will stop coming to get him in the morning, it looked like it's going to happen very soon.

So without any distraction, Lance ended up thinking about the wolf again.

Something had attacked it, maybe another wolf?

And if so what were they doing so close to the dorms like that, someone could have been attacked.

And Lance had just lost it because he stupidly forgot to close the damn door.

Lance really wants to tell his friends but he's scared that they would say he was lying and it wouldn't be the first time Pidge says that he was just making some stupid trick to get all the attention.

The thing is Lance never in his life did anything like that for attention.

And the worst part is that Hunk would probably believe Pidge.

Because in the last two weeks, Pidge and Hunk were getting closer and now they even call each other best friends, it sucks when your once best friend dump you for a new best friend.

He's not going to be surprised when they start ignoring the fact that Lance even exists.

Hmmm.

Maybe Lance should get a cat.

A white fluffy, blue-eyed house cat, the school is okay with pets so why not?

It would be fun after all cats are hard to predict Lance would never know what's going on in there furry little head.

His mom wouldn't mind either if he told her he was kind of lonely here, she might encourage him to get one if he told her that and would start to call him more, he would like that.

"Lance!"

He looked to his left to find Nyma running towards him.

Nyma is a cute, tall blond that sits behind him in class, she's one of the cheerleaders, Lance had tried to flirt with her before and it didn't go so well for him but after finding out that she already has interest in someone he apologized and they are now friends.

sometimes when Pidge and Hunk are too busy to even look at him he goes and hangs out with her, she really understands him when it comes to beauty.

He is even helping her with her feelings towards Rolo one of the football players who is a complete idiot by the way.

she stopped in front of him "Hi." she was smiling at him looking like she had some good news.

"Hey, beauty." Lance smiled right back at her.

"Who the hell paid you?" Pidge asked as she walked towards them.

"E-excuse you?" Nyma looking so confused.

"Who paid you to talk to him? I mean no girl in her right mind would talk to him willingly." Pidge said with a chuckle.

Hunk nodded moving closer to her "She has a point."

And man did that stang, it hurts his feeling to see his once best friend being okay with Pidge making fun of him like that.

"That was really rude, Lance might flirt with a lot of girls and they might not appreciate it but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of him like that," Nyma said looking so offended for him.

"It's okay Nyma." he hopes that it's not obvious how much that made him happy. 

She huffed ignoring Pidge and Hunk "Anyway so you know how the dancing club didn't let you join."

"Yeah, I believe that Mr.Iverson made sure I remember that." Lance was still salty about that.

"Wait they didn't let you join?!" Hunk asked surprised.

Nyma ignored him and kept talking "Well my team had agreed that you should join us!" she said so excited.

He blinked slowly letting that sink in.

The cheerleaders want him- Lance Mcclain- to join there club?

"What?!"

Okay, he was sure that there was an echo to his voice, turning around quickly.

Plaxum was standing there with her hands on her hips "Him joining the cheerleaders don't make me laugh that's going to be a waste to his talents he should join the swimming club!" she said as she walked closer to Lance.

Plaxum is one of his classmates too, he didn't notice her at first but when he did he flirted right away and she laughed and flirted right back at him and now they do it for fun and nothing more.

He liked the two girls so much and wished that they hang out more but Nyma and Plaxum were always fighting because Nyma saw Plaxum talking to Rolo once and thought she was trying to steal him.

And no matter how many times Lance told her that the girl wasn't interested she wouldn't believe him.

"So you are telling me that playing around in a pool is Not a waste to his talents?!" Nyma said looking like she was getting ready for a fight.

Lance moved in her way so he was between them.

"Wait a second is there really to girls fighting over Lance!- I mean Lance! really!"Pidge said with a laugh making all of them look at her.

Plaxum was going to say something but was cut off by the school bell.

They were all silent for ten seconds before Lance jumped as he remembered what class they had right now.

"Oh shit our first period is math, Miss Allura's going to kill us!" Lance said as he starts running.

Giving his friends a terrified look over his shoulder "Come on Ayma, Plaxum we are going to be late like this."

Both Plaxum and Nyma started running after him Plaxum stuck her tongue out at Pidge as she turned around.

"Lance!" Hunk called after him but Lance kept running his heart still aching from their comments.

Running in the hallway with both Plaxum and Nyma be his side they got there as fast as they can.

He opened the classroom door, having a hard time breathing "Sorry we're late!"

Miss Allura who was standing at the front of the class didn't look so impressed with him "I'm happy that the three of you are kind enough to finally join us."

Lance bite his lips feeling so small under her glare.

Nyma the one brave enough to talk back to her "umm.. sorry miss Allura- it wouldn't happen again!"

Looking at them a bit longer Miss Allura let out a long sigh "I guess I can let it pass this time since we didn't start the lesson yet."

Taking on lest look at them before looking to the rest of the class " Just go set you three, but remember to never be late for my class again."

Sighing in relieved Lane moved to sit down and just as he sat his eyes meet familiar violet eyes.

There beside Miss Allura was a boy.

And Lance just stopped breathing, He looked so familiar but at the same time, he wasn't?

The problem is that he would have remembered the boy in front of him any day if he saw him before.

It's not every day that Lance sees a boy that he actually thinks he likes.

And now that he's paying attention the girls in the class seems to think he's a charm too.

He is so attractive, Lance can tell that he had some serious abs from the way that stupid tight shirt clings to his frame.

He wears a red jacket, fingerless gloves, a black shirt and jeans he looked so ... emo.

Look at him he actually has a mullet, and it looks so good on him to the point that it's really annoying.

He had no sense of fashion but somehow he still looked hot ... how in the hell is that even possible?

He looked like one of those bad boys in Veronica's romance novels that Lance, of course, didn't steal from her to sit alone in his room and read.

This boy is looking right back at Lance.

Lance tried to smile at him but the boy just watched him.

And for some stupid reason, Lance looked away from him, feeling so flustered because this feeling of been watched is so damn familiar but he can't figure out why.

"As I was saying before we get interrupted this is Keith Kogane." miss Allura said to the class "He had some family problems so he wasn't able to come sooner but from now on he's going to be in our class."

Even as she introduced him to everyone his eyes didn't leave Lance.

And Lance felt as if he was being observed like someone had put him under a microscope and started examining him, very carefully and it didn't really feel all that bad to be someone's center of attention.

Maybe he was interested in Lance.....?

Like in a ... romantic way ... maybe? 

Putting his hands on his cheeks trying to hide his blush, looking anywhere but at him, he ended up catching Plaxum's eyes who winked and waved at him.

He couldn't help the smile he can fell on his lips, wave back at her making sure Miss Allura didn't see him.

"Everyone should be nice to him and don't treat him differently just because he got to school a little late." Miss Allura said making sure to look at each one of them in the eye.

Looking back at Keith he was staring at Plaxum then he looked back at Lance with a frown.

Oh?

Oh... looks like he wasn't really interested in Lance.

He wasn't staring he was actually glaring at him, now that made more sense.

No wonder he would look at him like that if he was actually interested in Plaxum he would be annoyed by Lance.

He shouldn't have even thought about him feeling anything like love towards him.

Pidge is right as always no one in their right mind would like Lance.

He was too loud, annoying, really stupid and he was so ugly no matter how much he takes care of his skin it's not going to make a difference, the truth is that no one really likes him.

He was just a goofball.

He's the one that never gets chocolate on Valentin's day even though he always gives everyone in his class some, making sure to not forget anyone but the only ones who got him anything were his mother, sisters and sometimes Hunk but he would be busy saving all his love for Pidge this year.

So Lance should have excepted the fact that no one would want him as anything than just a friend a long time ago.

"So Keith why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" Miss Allura asked Keith.

And finally, he took his eyes of Lance to look at Miss Allura"I have nothing to shear with them."

No one said a thing everyone is just speechless.

Miss Allura cleaned her throat looking so awkward "Well, you can sit down anywhere you want."

Keith just huffed.

Lance found that his jeans were more interesting to look at then what was happening.

His sister Elisa had said once that no matter what jeans he puts on his legs always looked tall.

At the memory of his dear sister, his lips twisted up into a smile she had always adored him for some reason.

Feeling someone sitting beside him he looked to his right to find Keith looking right back at him.

He was sitting in the empty seat beside Lance.

That's not a good idea because that's where Lotor normally sits and he's not going to be happy about this.

Even if he didn't come to class in the last three days.

Although Lance didn't like him all that much and he was a big fat asshole to Lance he needs to let Keith know.

It's just that if Keith didn't go sit somewhere else and later Lotor fight with Keith he can say he tried if Lotor asked him.

"Someone actually sits here.." Lance said keeping his voice soft so Miss Allure doesn't hear him.

Keith nodded "Yeah, I know." he said voice just as soft as Lance's.

And Lance felt himself shiver.

He was pretty sure it wasn't the cold because they were far away from winter.

Lance really feels like he had heard that voice before it was so familiar.

Both of Lance's eyebrows went as high as the can go trying to keep calm and stop himself from blushing "... Okay? " that was odd.

And that's how everything should have ended he was supposed to listen to Miss Allura but fucking Keith kept looking at him, Lance tried to convince himself that Keith was just looking out of the window but it was very clear that he wasn't.

And every freaking time Lance catch his eyes he looks away and starts blushing like an idiot.

Because he was an idiot and couldn't stop looking back at those pretty blue-gry eyes that he can swear they seemed violet when Lance look at them for too long.

The thing that annoys Lance the most was that he feels like he met him before, but where?

So when lunchtime started the first thing he did was turning to look right back at him "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Keith smiled at him, a gentle smile that lights up his whole face"Why wouldn't I look at you?" 

Keith's eyes slowly want downwards following Lance's long legs but quickly want up again to meet Lance's eyes, Keith looked like Lance had cached him doing something he shouldn't.

Lance went red with embarrassed, but he can't lie and say he didn't like the way Keith looked at him like he was something so precious.

And the only thing that Lance can think about is ' wa-was he flirting with me?'

No, he was just messing with him "Don't answer my question with a question!"

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile "Are you always this bossy?" 

Lance gasped facking offense "Excuse you! "

"well, I believe that I can look at whatever I want and I just felt like looking at your pretty face," Keith said looking to the side with a soft pink blush that you can barely see.

Lance couldn't stop himself from turning a deeper red, feeling really shy all of a sudden"Y-you think I pretty?"

Keith's were really violet at that moment, so familiar, so attractive and so- so- so pretty "Well-"

"Lance are you not coming?!" 

He looked towards the door to see both Nyma and Plaxum waiting for him both of them had a big grin on there faces.

And he felt as if he was caught red-handed.

standing up quickly he stuttered over his words "H-he w-was just- you-I was- I'm right behind you."

He can feel how hot his face was and tried to hide his blush with his hand.

So Keith is actually interested in Lance and not Plaxum?

He was flirting, right? he really thought Lance was pretty.

"What was all that about?" Nyma asked as she started walking by his side.

"What was what about?" Lance asked not looking at her.

"You are blushing! what did he say to you?" Plaxum asked hugging his arm.

"Nothing! I don't know why you would think something happened." Lance said doing his best to keep walking even thought Plaxum was trying to stop him.

"Well, he was staring at your cute butt," Nyma said looking so smug.

Lance stopped.

He turned his head very slowly to look at Nyma "H-he really did." his voice cracked.

"Yep, he was totally staring at you with a big ugly frown," Plaxum said with a giggle.

Biting on his lips Lance looked away from them "He's probably just messing with me."

Nyma laughed "He was staring at you from the moment you walked in that room how is that a 'just messing with me' it's very clear he has a thing for you"

Plaxum nodded "yeah Lance, and when I waved at you he looked at me like if I turned my back on him he was going to stab me and wouldn't think twice about it."

"He glared at me." protested weakly.

"Yeah, he was just annoyed that you waved back!!" Plaxum said looking so excited.

Lance sighed "I don't know girls, I really don't know he looks cool and everything but I don't want to misjudge this."

Making Plaxum let go of his hand "I'm just going to get lunch then go and sit in a dark corner."

"Lance...." 

Both Nyma and Plaxum watched as Lance walked away looking so sad.

Looking at each other Nyma frowned "we got to do something."

Plaxum nodded "yeah, I don't like seeing him so sad like that."

The two girls smiled, this was the start of something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can get back to writing this!  
> my god this week was hell.  
> I was so busy then I got sick!  
> I was really close to crying when I finished this.
> 
> I'm really amazed by how many liked this!  
> I actually thought no one was going to read this so I'm kind of shocked!
> 
> I was was wondering what do you think about Nyma and Plaxum being gay?  
> like I just get this strange feeling about them you know what I mean?
> 
> plz, comment and shear some ideas with me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misake_nai)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf howled refusing to get up "No get in the chair!"
> 
> The wolf cried louder and much higher this time "I said in the CHAIR!!" Lance said louder.
> 
> The wolf whined and cried louder "Don't act like if you just shouted louder and longer than me that mean you won the argument!" Lance said scolding the wolf.

The only word to describe the food at Alteas high was 'disgusting' because it was a green goo thing that had a strang test but at the same time it had no test at all.

But the school kept saying that it was healthy and good for them.

So after trying it the first time he stopped eating from the cafeteria.

Hunk always made food for both him and Pidge- well more like Hunk used to make food for him and Pidge.

But now Lance is bound to make food for himself, he might not be that good but he was good enough.

But in his rush to get away from his feeling he forgot to get it as he was leaving so he ended up turning around to get his food to find that Keith is still sitting in the class.

Lance ignored his embarrassment and went to get his lunch.

"Hey... Lance." Lance turned to look at him, surprised.

"How do you know my name?!" Lance asked him suspiciously.

Keith raised his eyebrows "Well that's what that girl called you..." he said with a smile.

Lance's cheeks went red he felt so dump "Umm- what do you want?" he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I was wondering if you can help me around the school." Keith said looking nervous for the first time.

Lance huffed "And why should I help you?" He said crossing his arms.

"Well, Miss Allura said who help me get an extra mark." Keith offered.

"And you think I need the extra mark?!" Lance said sounding angrier then he felt.

Keith stuttered looking like a deer caught in a headlight "w-what?! o-of course not! I just thought you would want it n-not need it!!"

Lance chuckled "I'm just messing with you, I wouldn't mind helping you." Lance said pushing his bangs out of his face.

"I can show you where you can find the cafeteria first, we can eat then I can show you the rest of the school." Lance said as he got his food out of his bag.

He turned around to find himself face to face with Keith...

Lance actually needed to look up a bit to look Keith in the eyes.

But he wasn't going to admit that Keith had an inch or two on him.

Their faces are too close to the point that Lance could feel Keith's breathing on the side of his neck.

He can feel him inhale deeply and Lance felt ashamed he didn't shower today, did he smell bad?

He caught awkwardly putting a hand on Keith's chest and tried to push him away.

And he just couldn't help feeling how strong the muscles under Keith's shirt were like wow he sure work out a lot!

He totally didn't let his hand there a second or two more then he needed.

"Umm- we- *ahem* we should go!" Lance said trying to get away from Keith.

He started walking out, Keith right behind him "Oh yeah, do you have anything to eat?"

Keith shook his head "No I was planning to eat something from the cafeteria."

"Umm yeah, that's not a good idea." Lance said with a disgusting look "I'm not going to let you eat that thing they call food."

Keith resid one eyebrow "Is it not good?"

"Nope. and I can't allow you to even be near it." Lance turned to look at him with a smile "I going to give you some of my food!"

"You are going to let me have some of your food?" Keith's eyes looked so violet at that moment.

His eyes focused at Lance who felt his confidence slip away "It's not that good!" he looked away "My cooking is not that good."

He regrets telling Keith that he would help him around.

because if Keith actually liked him for some reason and he ended up spending too much time with Lance he would soon figure out how Lance wasn't really that deserving of his love.

"But of course you can decline my suggestion." Lance said feeling his smile getting smaller "I know I can be too much sometimes."

A hand caught his wrist stopping him in his tracks. he turned to look at Keith finding him so close.

He wonders if Keith has any idea what personal space means.

"I would love to eat anything you make." a hand was crossing his cheek lovingly making him blush "I bet it would be delicious." Keith's voice was so sweet, gentle and so so close as if he was going to kiss Lance.

He could feel Keith's breath on his lips and Lance want to just close the gap between them, to let Keith take control.

Keith breathed in deeply then let out a soft sigh.

And everything was so familiar and- and then Lance pushed him away dazed "w-we a-are going to be late f-for lunch." Lance's voice was shaking but he was proud that the words come out at all.

Keith moved away from him his face plank "whatever you say, Lance."

Lance turned away biting his lips feeling so out of breath, mouth so dry as if he has been walking throw a desert all day.

Lance tried to convince himself that Keith was just messing with him but it gets harder every time he turns to look at Keith and find that his eyes were glued to Lance.

"We are here come on!" Lance said pushing the door open " Where do you want to sit?"

"I don't really care as long as I sit with you."Keith said following closely after Lance.

Lance huffed "You know for someone who looks so emo you sure flirt a lot."

Keith frowned "I'm not emo!" 

"Let's go sit in the corner." Lance ignored him completely, Keith followed him with a grumble.

Sitting down, Keith seat right next to him, their shoulders touching "Keith please personal space dude." 

Keith pouted looking like a kicked puppy, but he moved away a little just a little like he barely moved an inch.

And Lance couldn't stop the giggle that comes out of him putting a hand on his mouth so he could shut himself up.

Turning to Keith he found the taller boy smiling at him fondly.

He turned to get the food out on the table "It's not much but I hope you like it."

As he was taking out a bite for himself Keith got hold of his wrist moving his hand to his mouth, making Lance feed him.

"That was mean!" Lance tried to make it look as if the flash that took over his face was that he is actually anger and not embarrassed.

But if the smirk that Keith gives him meant anything it was that he failed.

And Lance wondered if it was normal for someone to act so openly with someone they just met.

Because Lance never did this!

It was as if Keith was sure Lance was going to like him back.

Maybe he was really fooling Lance, maybe he only wanted to sleep with Lance than ignore him when he gets what he wants.

boys in high school did that right? what if Keith was one of them?

"Lance." he turned to look at Keith to find him looking at him with a soft look in his eyes "It's not good for you if you didn't eat."

Lance plinked at Keith slowly "Do I need to feed you?" Keith asked the smirk back on his lips.

Lance blushed "No I can feed myself just fine." he said with a scowl.

He started stuffing his face not caring how he looked to anyone who was watching him...

well .. that was a lie so he slowed down a bit.

"But I got to say that this is really tasty." Lance shook his head "Hunk's food is so much better."

"And Hunk is ...?" Keith asked his eyes narrowed.

Lance tensed up "My friend... kind of." he said not feeling hungry any more.

"kind of?" Keith asked with a frown. having a very concerned look in his eyes.

"You are not eating Keith you should have some more!" Lance said holding up the food to Keith's lips.

Keith looked so unimpressed with him but he opened his mouth anyway moving ford and taking the food and for a second Lance let himself relax before Keith decided to give Lance's fingers a small lick.

And Lance.exe was out of service at the moment please try again later.

Keith just kept eating as if he didn't just break Lance's brain.

"Lance!!" 

Lance body language tightened and his shoulders shrank up trying to make himself look smaller, making Keith turn to glare at the girl with the glasses and the big boy with the headband who had called him.

"Who are you?" Keith asked looking so annoyed.

"The right question is who are you?!" Pidge fired back at him.

"Yeah, we are Lance's friends." Hunk said Looking suspiciously at Keith.

Keith was about to say something but Lance cut him of "Hi Pidge, Hunk what's up? do you need anything?"

"Well, you didn't come to hang out with us so we decided to come hand out with you!" Pidge said her eyes not Leaving Keith " Who is he?"

Lance turned to look at Keith who was sizing Hunk up.

"This's Keith, he's new here and he asked me to help him around." Lance answered.

"Wow what's a poor choice! you could have asked someone who actually could help you but no you asked this idiot." Pidge said with a chuckle.

Keith's glare moved from Hunk who frowned at the young girl as Keith snarled at her "No wonder he doesn't see any of you as friends anymore if that's how you treat him."

Both Hunk and Pidge froze, they slowly turned to look at Keith.

"W-what?" Hunk's voice cracked.

"Ca-can you say that again?" Pidge swallowed "I don't think I heard that right."

Before Keith can repeat what he said Lance's hand hit the table hard making all of them and pretty much half the cafeteria turn to him "Hey can I have a word with you." he said bouting one hand on Keith's shoulder.

But just a fast Lance was standing up, taking all the food and throw it away waking out the door before Keith even got up.

They got out the door Leaving a shocked Hunk and Pidge behind them.

As soon as they were out Lance turned around looking at Keith in the eyes, he took hold of Keith's shirt surprising the taller boy "You had no right to tell them that!" Lance hissed at him.

"So I was supposed to just let her say whatever she wants about you."Keith said starting to get angry.

"You know nothing about me and my friends so. stay. away." Lance pushed Keith away from him then turned around mumbling angrily to himself.

He could hear Keith letting out a loud frustrated sound but he didn't turn around to look at him.

After that Lance returned to his class not even bother to answer Nyma when she asked if he was okay.

Keith had not shown up after that and Lance didn't let himself feel guilty it after all wasn't his fault.

He couldn't concentrate in class at all and at some point he just gave up on trying.

And when it was time to get back to his dorm Plaxum had tried to cheer him up but he had pushed her aside with an ugly frown on his lips.

He didn't see Hunk or Pidge either...

Maybe now they would stop coming to see him... good they finally would stop wasting their time on him.

He had spent all his time on his way back to his dorm sighing.

He was so so tired of everything!

He was tired of being worried about Losing friends all the time, he was tired of never finding Love, he was tired of hormones, he was tired of having his heart broking so many times and .. and he was so fucking tired of being a god damn teenager!

As he was opening the door he heard a soft whine, turning around he found the wolf from yesterday right behind him.

He jumped in surprise "Why are you back?!"

The wolf just whined some more his ears laid back against his head.

Lance huffed "I'm not really in the mood for this."

The wolf let out a heartbreaking noise and Lance just give in, like how can he say no to this cute little face "get in before I change my mind." Lance said as he left the door wide open.

The wolf runs in without hesitating, he jumped to sleep on Lance's bed.

"No.. sleep on the chair!" Lance said pointing at the seat.

The wolf howled refusing to get up "No get in the chair!"

The wolf cried louder and much higher this time "I said in the CHAIR!!" Lance said louder.

The wolf whined and cried louder than him "Don't act like if you just shouted louder and longer than me that mean you won the argument!" Lance said scolding the wolf.

Then he paused because he was scolding a wolf.

He let out a tired laugh "what am I doing?"

The laughing soon turned to sobs and then before he can stop it big ugly tears were running down his cheeks.

He falls to the floor beside the bed, he hides his ugly crying face behind his hands "I want to go home!"

He just cried louder and louder with every second "I don't like feeling so lonely-" his voice cracked "I-I can't do this anymore I'm just a goofball, a good for nothing!"

There was a loud whine then he felt something wet on his hands.

He moved them away to be attacked by the wolf's tongue licking his tears away "Aww you trying to cheer me up?"

The wolf barked turning to lick and sniff at Lance's neck "You so sweet even though you have a weird fetish for my neck." Lance said giggling a bit even though he still had tears in his eyes.

Maybe having this odd wolf around wasn't as bad as he thought?

He hugged it close to him and it just kept licking at Lance's neck and it was strangely calming.

"Okay, you can sleep in the damn bed with me as long as I wake up with my head still attached to my neck." Lance said with a sigh he stood up with the wolf held tightly in his arms.

He falls to the bed, the wolf on top of him, he didn't bother to change his clothes.

He just clothed his eyes and let the wolf comfort him ...

Maybe he doesn't need a cat anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy!!!
> 
> *crying* I need a day off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay come here you furball," Lance called for the wolf who comes in walking as slow as possible "Please move a little faster!" 
> 
> The wolf just lets out a whine as he walks even slower to the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Umm
> 
> I will just leave this here.
> 
> *puts the chapter in the table*
> 
> ... I- I will just g-go....
> 
>  
> 
> *you watch as she runs away*

Lance woke up by a loud sound feeling like shit, but he was warm, comfortable and happy about it, so, it was more like unicorn shit you know where it's rainbow or something.

The wolf was sleeping protectively by his side, he almost looked like he was trying to shield Lance with his body.

A-nd~ his cute little nose was still stuck on Lance's neck, maybe Lance should google this up because it started to be very concerning.

Makes him wonder if this was a wolves thing or if this wolf just had some kind of obsession with necks.

The small puffs of air tickling his neck made him giggle like a child.

He still felt really vulnerable but it was a good kind of vulnerability at the moment.

He snuggled closer to the wolf, he was still amazed by how a deadly animal like this would just let Lance cuddle to him for comfort.

One day this would be what kills him.

And he doesn't know if he was talking about sleeping with the wolf or about his too big of a heart.

He pets the wolf's fur and just let himself feel how soft it felt under his fingers.

There was a loud knock on his door making him jump a bit remembering what woke him up in the first place.

"Lance? are you in here?"

That sounded so much like Miss Allura, that was no way a good thing. 

Soooo~ he started to panic.

Because what the hell was she doing here? what time is it?

He moved out of the bed as fast as he can, looking at the clock he shocked on his breath.

10:43 He was so fucked! he missed half the school day!

He was really out of it yesterday and forgot about his alarm clock.

He should just open the door apologize to her and maybe invite her in for a cup of tea.

Yeah, that should do it!

There was a whine coming from the direction of his bed.

And fuck he forgot about the damn wolf !!

There was another knock this time much louder than before "Lance!! open the door!!"

What would Miss Allura do if she found out about the wolf? 

Yeah, let's not imagine that because it's probably going to be worst then anything he can imagine.

This was a BiG NO to having tea with Miss Allura.

So as the smart boy he was, he throws the covers at the wolf "don't come out of here until I tell you so." he whispered to the wolf softly.

And it was probably really dumb to think that the wolf understood what he said, yeah he was sure it was dumb but Lance did it anyway, you know it was not like he could hide him in the bathroom where any normal person with an actual brain would hide a wolf this big.

If anything bad happens he can always pretend that he was stupid enough to think it was just some kind of a lost dog.

He quickly opened the door, Miss Allura froze, her hand stretched out to knock one more time.

Her hand slowly returned to her side where it belongs.

"I'm so sorry Miss Allura! yesterday I got back really tired and forgot to set my alarm-" He was talking too fast and he knows it, his body ache and the peaceful feeling he was feeling a moment ago had disappeared completely.

She looked really angry for a second until she locked eyes with Lance, her eyes slowly softened.

"Lance... are you okay?" She asked him with concern taken over her eyes.

He answered too quick "Yeah- yeah! ... why would you ask that?" he smiled at her nervously.

"I don't know ... you just look ... kind of stressed " she told him very slowly as if she was worried that he was going to run away.

Her eyes were focused on his "I'm fine- thank you for asking Miss." he said with a fack laugh.

"Did Mr.Kogane do anything to you?" she asked him softly.

He blinked at her very slowly " W-why would you think t-that?" his voice was unsteady.

"Well he was absent today, and a couple of your classmates said that they saw the two of you fighting," she said carefully watching Lance closely "I hope the fight didn't get physical."

Keith didn't go to class too?

Lance forced a smile "What no! of course not!" he couldn't look her in the eyes any longer "H-he just said something nasty to my friends and I got a little angry at him."

She sighs "Do you need me to talk to him?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Lance shook his head "No need for you to worry! I'm going to talk to him soon ... I might have overreacted a bit."

She nodded "Okay ... you can take the rest of the day off, you look like you need the break." she smiled at him and started to turn around but stopped suddenly.

She turned back to him "Oh yeah this is your homework for today I collected it from your other teachers" she gives him the papers " Don't forget to also show yesterday's homework too."

Lance nodded his head as he took a look at what he was supposed to do and god he can already feel himself getting a headache.

"And remember if you ever want to talk I will always be here ... you are a good kid Lance." she said with a soft smile "See you in class."

"Oh have a nice day Miss." Lance told her as she started turning to leave.

She waved at him as she turned around to get back to school, he waited until there was a good distance between them before he closed the door.

His forehead hit the closed door as he let a long tired sigh.

....

S-should he apologies to Keith?

There was a loud whine from behind him startling him out of his thoughts.

Oh yeah, he forgot about the wolf.

He turned to look at him the wolf was standing right behind him, he looked like someone has just kicked his pup "Didn't I tell you to not come out until I tell you so?" the wolf whined again and moved to rub his head against Lance's leg.

Lance knows that he shouldn't act as if the wolf gets what he was saying but the way it kept acting as if it understood everything that comes out of his mouth was not helping him remember that it was just an animal no matter how odd it was.

And he wasn't sure if it was a 'He' or a 'She' so he will keep calling it an 'It' until he figures it out.

He blinked very slowly watching the wolf and an idea come to him "You know what I should give you a shower."

Both of the wolf's ears pricked up, pupils went wide and something that sounded like a dying animal left it mouth.

"You are never going to sleep with me in the bed again if you don't take a bath!" the wolf whined "Now go sit in the corner where I can see you! I'm going to fill the bathtub."

Lance sigh as he watches the wolf walk to the corner to sleep on the floor looking as sad as a wolf that big can.

He got out some sweatpants to wear instead of yesterday's clothes and two big fluffy towels.

He still can't believe he fall asleep without putting his face mask on, he didn't even change his clothes.

Opening the bathroom's door he walked in, he took his shirt off, changing to his blue sweatpants he pulled the legs up so it wouldn't get wet and opened the water to start filling the bathtub.

Looking in the mirror he changed at how ugly he looked ... no wonder Miss Allura let him took pity on him! he looked like shit!

He had dark circles under dark circles he actually put the raccoons to shame.

He washed his face with a sigh, he hopes his buffy red eyes will go away soon.

He filled half the bath just to make sure the wolf wouldn't drown in a bathtub.

Also, he made sure that the water wasn't too hot or too cold and~ he might have made it a bubble bath instead of a normal one.

"Okay come here you furball," Lance called for the wolf who comes in walking as slow as possible "Please move a little faster!" 

The wolf just lets out a whine as he walks even slower to the tub.

"For god sake." Lance moves to pack the wolf up "Take a deep breath." He slowly put the wolf down in the water.

He smiled at it "You see it's not that bad." the wolf cried dramatically.

He giggled a bit and put some soap on his hand "Now step two is to actually get you cleaned." he told the wolf.

Starting to scrub his fur the wolf started to whine.

"Can you please stop moaning like a siren I think my ears are going to start bleeding out like this." Lance complained as he scrubbed its stomach.

And as he was cleaning the wolf up he noticed something, the wolf was much cleaner then Lance thought it was going to be.

As he was scrubbing his hand caught something solid, making the wolf jump in his place and let out some weird noise.

And h-he *ahem* was now 100% sure the wolf was actually a male.

Don't you even dear ask how he figures that out, let's just say that he touched something really sensitive and the wolf looked as if he had just lost his virginity to Lance's hand.

And he probably has every right to act like this because Lance was sure that no one had ever touched him there before ... the poor wolf.

He totally didn't blush like an idiot and let out a mix of a squeak and a yell and started saying 'sorry' again and again and again until he was out of the bathroom.

He sits on the bed with both of his hands on his face, he didn't give a shit if his face got wet at the moment, breathing hard he kept shaking his head "That was so embarrassing!!!"

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down...

....

...

Wait a minute...  
....

.. 

...

.... Wasn't the wolf injured?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hey.
> 
> Hey... 
> 
> Hello there...
> 
> so I was sick!!
> 
> And I actually forgot everything I wrote and ended up reading everything from the start!
> 
> And I can't concentrate to save my life right now.
> 
> This was supposed to be so much longer than this.
> 
> But no worries the next one is coming soon... I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey what's going on?" he asked as he stood next to Plaxum.
> 
> The both chuckled nervously "Lotor." Plaxum replied, "He was here yesterday and told Nyma that he and the new kid will have a- umm.."
> 
> "A 'talk' when he meets him." Nyma finished looking at Keith who was standing behind both Lance and Plaxum.

Lance took a deep breath he needs to think and stop freaking the fuck out because as Pidge would always say 'There's always a god damn scientific explanation for every fucking thing.'

Lance was positive a wolf can't magically take off a bandage on his one so someone treated him, and the wound was not really that big or deep, so maybe Lance was just blind and didn't see it.

And that means that the wolf either has an owner or maybe the school takes care of it, and that kinda explains why it can roam around freely?

For some unknown reason, Lance feels kind of stupid?

Like he was missing something.

Something that was right in front of him, probably it was just sitting there having a cup of tea and waving at him, waiting for him to figure it out but he was too much of an idiot to actually acknowledge it.

Okay, let's just forget about that for a moment, and construct more about the fact that something out there had attacked the wolf.

It made him bleed and it clearly wasn't playing around, and if it hurt one of it one it would not have any problem injuring a human ...

God, what was Lance getting himself into?

He sighs getting up to get the wolf out of the bath, it has been in there for too long.

As soon as he walked in the wolf looked up at him and shrank on himself, his ears going flat against his head in shame.

It almost looked as if he was embarrassed.

And then Lance blushed.

Don't judge him, okay, he just remembered touching something his hand should have never ever had contact with, and the idea that the wolf was being shy about it wasn't making this easy on him.

Because since when did animals know what embarrassing means!

He cleaned his throat "Let's just finish this, yeah?"

He emptied the bathtub from the dirty water and opened the shower, letting the water fell on the wolf who give out a small startled huff and watched as the soap left his fur.

One of his hand touched the warm water, he moaned softly because god that felt really good.

He should take a shower too.

The noise seemed to have startled the wolf without meaning too so he hushed him softly.

He shut off the water, and after that, he helped him out of the tup taking the blue towel off its hanger, and then he started drying him making sure to not go near his private parts this time.

The wolf was looking up at Lance watching his every move, his eyes held a look that Lance didn't understand but it was very clear the wolf was still uncomfortable.

And that was something he shared with Lance at the moment.

It was just so damn awkward.

He finished with a sigh, letting go of the wolf and he allowed him to get out of the bathroom, Lance watched him leave ... he looked like a kicked puppy.

Letting one more sigh to escape his lips, now was his turn to get cleaned up and change out of his wet clothes.

He can't believe he let himself escape both of his yoga routine and face routine!

But he already destroyed his routine for today, so he might just overlook that and get back on it tomorrow.

He undressed, putting all of his clothes in the hamper with the bloody sheet and shirt.

He really needs to throw those away.

He moved under the shower starting the water.

And yeah, that felt really good...

His skin got used to the water temperature as it slowly got hotter, he let himself relax.

He started to think about what happened yesterday...

Man, he really did overreact, he shouldn't have yelled at Keith like that.

And the whole school watched what happened.

Keith was only trying to help him even if Lance didn't want his help.

 _'so I was supposed to just let her say whatever she wants about you.'_ remembering the way Keith snarled at Pidge and how he sized Hunk up, the idea that he was willing to fight someone who was duple his size just for Lance made him giggle like a fool.

Keith was so angry ... because he cares about him?

Was it bad that the idea made him all happy and gooey inside?

 _'It's not good for you if you don't eat.'_ Keith had said after making Lance feed him.

 _'I don't really care as long as I sit with you.'_ he had pouted like a toddler when Lance told him to move away a bit.

 _'He was staring at your cute butt.'_ Naym had told him with a really smug look on her face.

 _'Lance.'_ he was surprised when Keith had called his name for the first time.

But now when he's looking back at it the gentle smile that was on Keith's lips, the way his voice sounded shy as he tried Lance's name out and that god damn smug look that took over when he made Lance blush...

Yeah, he really should apologize to him...

_'I just felt like looking at your pretty face.'_

And he was back there next to him, Keith's breath on his lips, his eyes slowly would rock over Lance's body, the heat of Keith's tongue on his finger, the feeling of strong hard muscles under his touch.

A moan escaped his lips.

Because he wishes Keith was here with him under the hot spray whispering in his ear and hugging their bodies together-

Looking to the said he found the wolf standing there watching him, he jerked his hands away from where they were sliding down his body.

Of course, he left the door opened.

He didn't really know who was freaking out the most him or the wolf who was backing away from the door his eyes looked like they were about to fall off.

Lance didn't do anything, didn't say anything he just kept looking at the wolf as his eyes skimmed his body, which was on full display.

Lance wanted to blush and run to close the door, but he reminded himself (one more time) that this was just an animal damn it! he didn't need to be embarrassed in front of him!

No matter how human-like his eyes were or that he acts like a human sometimes- it doesn't make any defence it was just an animal.

The hot feeling of his eyes on Lance's body still made him uncomfortable.

He needs to fucking understand how to just ignore it.

It was nothing to be embarrassed about, but what he could really be embarrassed about is the fact that he almost touched himself thinking about Keith.

Blushing he turned the hot water to cold!

He barely knows the guy for fuck sake!!

He was going to die before he throws himself at the first person who shows him some affection.

...

He was going to apologize to him anyway.

Maybe thank him too, for standing in Pidge's face, that was ... nice of him.

Even if he disliked how heartbroken his friends looked it was good to 'make them lose before he loses' if that makes any sense.

They were going to forget about him anyway so why blame Keith for doing it sooner an away that hurts them more than it hurt him?

was he being selfish like that?

probably...

But who cares?

Clearly not them so he should stop feeling sorry for himself about losing some old buddies and concentrate on being friends with the people who are in front of him right now ...

Like Plaxum and Nyma .... and Keith.

He should apologize to the girls too he was mean to them when they tried to cheer him up.

he stopped the water and stepped out taking the towel to dry himself off.

When he finished he smacked himself in the face because damn it, he forgot to get himself so clothes.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he got out of the bathroom.

He froze.

Where did the wolf go??

He looked around him to find the window opened.

How???

It didn't make any fucking sense!!

It was closed! he swears!

But clearly, the wolf managed to open it?

Or Lance left it open like an idiot and the wolf managed to jump out.

He's been reckless these days.

With a sigh, he moved to close the window and once again froze.

There was a human footprint in the dirt...

maybe someone was taking a walk near his dorm window... barefoot...

He closed the window and then tried to open after that just to make sure that it was not broken or something.

Then he made sure the door was locked, better be safe than sorry.

His heart was beating too fast he needs to calm down a little, for now, he needs some warm clothes.

Lance opened his closet getting out some sweatpants and a white shirt he put them on before opening the small teeny weeny fridge he had it the small teeny weeny kitchen.

He remembers how much he had gushed about it the first couple of days here, it still looks so cute.

Looking inside the fridge he frowned.

hmm, he needs to go shopping soon.

he took out two eggs and put them aside on the small cabinet making sure they weren't going to fall off it, and then some vegetables to make himself a salad with it.

He makes sure to clean after himself.

He sits on his disk with his plates in hand and started eating.

hmmm.

"Should I make some cookies for Keith?"

Hmm ... maybe I should make him cupcakes.

... but cookies?

No one hates cookies right?

Yeah, he should clean up then make Keith some cookies he also should give Nyma and Plaxum some of them as apologies.

Oh yeah, should do his god damn homework too and clean his dorm.

That's how he ended up going to school with four small bags of cookies each one of them tied with a different coloured neat little bow and a backpack full of homework.

As he was walking to the big golden geats with all the other students he can feel some of them staring at him.

They were probably there to watch what happened two days ago.

He didn't have time to feel embarrassed with himself when he saw who was standing by the geats greeting the students.

Mr. Iverson.

The asshole who didn't let him join the dancing club.

One day he's going to fucking punch that guy.

He tried to walk past him without been noticed but of course "Mcclain." he was never that lucky.

"Good morning Mr Iverson," he said firmly he really just want to get away from that guy as fast as possible.

Iverson the asshole ignored his greeting completely "Heard you started a fight with the new kid in your class, should I tell the principal about that, we don't want you going around threatening the new kids now do we?" he said with a smirk.

Lance felt his throat close up, he wanted to say something but he didn't want it to backfire on him.

Iverson was after all an asshole.

"We didn't fight." Keith's voice scared the living shit out of him.

He turned around to see the raven-haired boy staring Iverson down "We just had a normal friends argument, do you know what that means or should I tell you, sir?"

"What are you implying too?" Iveson's right eye twitched and that was a bad sign.

Ooh no! Keith was about to pick a fight for him.

"Keith! my man! I was actually looking for you!" he said a bit too loud than he meant to.

Iverson watched him as he put his arm around Keith's shoulder, it was making him nervous.

Keith turned to him, his eyebrow knit together "I have something to give to you! come with me for a second! have a nice day Mr Iverson!" he quickly dragged Keith the fuck away before he got the two of them in trouble.

"Were you really about to start a fight with a teacher?" He asked Keith when he moved his arm away and they started walking side by side.

" He was clearly trying to harass you!" Keith hissed angrily "Threatening he said." Keith scoffed.

"You can bearly even hurt a fly!" Keith grumbled, "If anyone needs to be protected it's you from assholes like him."

Lance pouted "I don't need protection!" he turned to Keith to glare at him, the taller boy was staring at him "W-what? is there something on my face?"

He touched his face embarrassed, maybe there was something between his teeth?

Fuck did he talk to Iverson like that! the guy is sure as hell going to make fun of him about it later!

"I- no! It's just-" Keith seemed to be unable to farm words for a second "Y-you are very beautiful." he said with a deep rose colour to his cheeks.

"Wha-" he felt the heat on his cheeks but ignored it just like he was going to ignore what Keith said "We are going to be late come on." he walked a little faster when he noticed that his legs stopped moving, making run after him.

As soon as they come closer to the doors he almost runs back to Iverson but Keith cached his arm and dragged him towards the doors where a Hunk and a Pidge stood.

Who were looking directly at them, Pidge with a determined look and Hunk with a deeply sad look in his eyes and as soon as he saw Lance looking at them he looked away, his shoulders hunched trying to make himself look smaller which wasn't really working for a guy his size.

"Keith no! I don't think I can do this!" he yelled-whispered to Keith.

"Of course you can," Keith told him without any doubt.

"I'm not ready to talk to them Keith" he holds into Keith's arm, he wasn't sure if he did that to stop him or to get some comfort.

"Than I will do it for you." Keith stopped and told him calmly with a determent look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you take the lead."

Keith raised his eyebrows with a seductive look and devilish smirk on his face "Does that mean you want me to be on top?"

Lance knit his eyebrow for a second before blushing, slapping Keith's shoulder hard he hissed "Stop that you and your dirty mind."

Keith laughed lightly, Lance tried really hard not to pout as he mumbled to himself "I'm trying to be mad at you here."

It seemed that Keith heard him because he stopped laughing "Um ... Lance I-"

"LANCE!"

Seems like Pidge had enough of waiting and decided to go to him instead.

He looked at Keith disparity he didn't want to deal with this just yet.

And Keith his night in his shining armour stood between him a Pidge to block him from her view.

"Lance doesn't feel like talking to you right now." Keith tells her calmly which made her angrier.

"He can tell me that himself." she tried to push past Keith, the keyword tried the dude didn't move an inch.

"If you have any speck of respect for him you would take the fucking hit and leave him alone for now!" Keith growled at her "You made fun of him in front of a complete stranger, ignored the fact that you were hurting his feelings and now you are here 'demanding' that he speaks to you! who the fuck do you think you are huh?"

"He has every damn right to say no!"Keith looked like he wanted to push her back as he said these words "So I think you should back the fuck off."

Students were starting to look at them and Lance was concerned that Keith was going to fight Pidge if this kept going.

So tightening his hold on Keith's arm he tried to drag him inside "Let's just go." he whispered to him softly.

Keith turned to look at him, his eyes softened timidity, his stiff body relaxed a bit and Lance didn't know how to feel about the fact that with just a few words from him he could do that to the other boy.

It was weird, but good kind of weird, actually Lance kinda likes it.

Pidge opened her mouth to argue but Hunk stopped her "We are going to be leat for class." she was about to fight with Hunk but when her eyes met his teary one she slammed her mouth shut.

"Fine." she huffed, giving Keith one last glare before turning to the door.

They just stood there for a long minute staring at the door, will Lance stared, Keith on the other hand was literally burning the whole building with his glare.

Lance couldn't believe he made his ex-best friend cry.

Both Lance and Keith sighed at the same time looking at each other Keith immediately smiled at him he looked like he was trying to assure him everything was going to be just fine.

And when Lance just huffed at him the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes "Are you going to start walking to class or should I carry you, princess."

Lance gasped dramatically at him moving away from Keith "How can you even think that you can touch me with those filthy hands!" he finally got back to walking Keith right behind him laughing loudly making people turn to look at them.

As they were walking they saw Plaxum walking out from the girl's bathroom.

"Hey!" she called out to them as they got closer to her "So! someone is either having sex or throwing up in there!" she tould them cheerfully.

"Defiantly throwing up." Keith said blocking his nose with his hand "I can smell it on you!"

Lance sniffed her "Stop that!" she pushed him away softly "It's inappropriate to smell a lady."

"Where is she?" she gasped making him chuckle "I actually can't smell anything on you."

Keith hummed with an amused smile " Well I do have a better nose than most humans." it was as if he just said a jock that Lance didn't get.

"I better do something about the smell because Nyma would murder me if I stand next to her smelling like that!" she said chewing her bottom lip.

"No worries Lance is here to the rescue." he opened his backpack getting out a perfume and handed it to Plaxum who eagerly took it from him.

"Umm... why do you have that in your backpack?" Keith asked he seemed really curious about it.

Lance blushed a bit "Because we have gym today."

"So?"Keith raised both his eyebrows still looking very confused.

"So I don't like it when I smell!" he said with a shrug.

"I don't think It's poseable for someone like you to smell like anything but fantastic." Lance's blush got deeper and Keith smirked at him. the pink on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Lance.

"You know that he actually is telling the truth I have known you for a while and you always smelled so nice, I'm really jealous of you." Keith glared at Pkaxum who withdrawn a bit.

"Stop that you." Lance warned him and Keith looked at him like a kicked puppy.

Plaxum handed him his perfume back and Keith's glare was back on her as her fingers brushed against Lance's.

She moved her hand away as quickly as she can "I got to go" she pointed behind her nervously "Need to make sure Nyma isn't throwing herself all over Rolo again." she said as she started jogging away.

"Don't Let her hear you saying that she likes to play the hard to get!" he called after her and soon he heard her giggle fill the hall.

He turned to Keith who had a big cute pout on his face.

Lance giggled "You know that she wasn't really flirting or hitting on me right?"

Keith blinked "She wasn't?"

Lance giggled again shaking his head "No she wasn't."

Keith hummed.

And Lance has no Idea why every time he talks to Keith he turns to a giggling mess.

"Let's go short stuff." Keith said with a smirk.

Lance glared at him "I'm not short!"

"Well I'm sure taller than you." he walked away from Lance making him run after him.

"You are not taller than me, it's just a mullet fluff!" Lance said with a huff as he comes close to him.

"Mullet?" Keith stooped to look at him confused but Lance kept walking he wants to be in class before the bell ring.

walking in the classroom he saw Plaxum standing next to Nyma's desk they were whispering to each other.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked as he stood next to Plaxum.

The both chuckled nervously "Lotor." Plaxum replied, "He was here yesterday and told Nyma that he and the new kid will have a- umm.."

"A 'talk' when he meets him." Nyma finished looking at Keith who was standing behind both Lance and Plaxum.

"Shit." Lance whispered, chewing his lip nervously "That can't be good."

He turned to Keith who was taking his seat... Lotor's seat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked Keith nervously.

Keith shrugged one shoulder "Nothing if he wants to fight me then fine if he's going to ignore me that's fine too-"

"I sure am not going to do such disrespectful actions." Lance and the girls teased up at Lotor's voice.

Lance turned to face the taller boy, his white hair is as usual slicked back over his shoulder with a single lock of hair hanging down over his face.

He didn't look very happy with Keith "But I would like to politely point out that you had no right to sit in my place you filthy animal."

Keith didn't move or say anything he just glared at Lotor who scoffed at him before his eyes turn to look at Nyma and Plaxum "I'm dearly sorry that you ladies had to attend this."

It was Keith's turn to scoff "Yeah right as if you know what sorry means." 

It wasn't Keith who said it but Lance who didn't just surprise them but also himself.

...

Did he say that he thinks Lotor was an asshole?

Lotor's eyes moved away from Plaxum and to him, his nose scrunched suddenly and his eyes flew to Keith in a shook.

But just as soon as the expression was there it was replaced by a smug smirk, he looked back at him and moved a little to close for Lance's comfort.

He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Well .. Lance was it? I'm so sad that a sweetheart like you think so poorly of me." He put a hand on Lance's shoulder and Lance stared at it as if it just insulted his mother because what the actual fuck?

"Hands of him!" he turned to look at Keith with wide eyes.

The raven-haired boy had literally growled at Lotor and if looks could kill then Lotor would be drowning in a pool of his own blood by now.

"Hands of him you bloodsucking leech!" Keith took a step forward looking more than ready to launch himself at Lotor.

"Evryone to their respectful seats please." Miss Alluras walked in the class and Lance noticed suddenly that the whole class was staring at them.

Embarrassed he scrambled to take a sit, Keith snarled at Lotor one last time before sitting back down.

Lotor walked to the guy that was sitting in front of Lance he held him by the collar of his shirt "Wha-"

"I will be sitting here from now one you can go sit in the back." he then throws the guy in the direction of the empty desk in the back of the class.

"But-"

"I said go sit in the back." Lotor hissed at the guy who finished and quickly run to the back.

"Lotor! don't talk to Morvok like that!" Miss Allura scolded but Lotor only smiled at her.

"We are good now," he told her easily.

"I expect to meet you after class mister we are going to have a long talk about your behaviour." Miss Allura told him as he eased down in his new sit.

He turned to Lance "It's all worth it just be able to sit near a beauty like you." He give Lance a flirtation smile making him crang so hard. Again what the actual fuck?

There was a loud snap and he turned to see Keith glaring at Lotor, in his hands was the purple pen that he just broke in half.

Lotor just kept smiling at the raven-haired boy he was clearly satisfied with himself for some fucking reason.

Plaxum pet him on the back as she moved to take her seat in the front and he is sure he heard Nyma say something "This year is going to be hell." and Lance couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible human do you know why?
> 
> Well, let me tell ya!
> 
> I just wrote a new KlANCE FIC!
> 
> [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370474/chapters/38311583)  
> plz go see it!


End file.
